Bracelets
by Ability King KK
Summary: Ever wondered where Sabrina got those bracelets of hers in Gen IV?  Well here's one possibility.  First OFFICIAL Brainwaveshipping fic.


**I've been meaning to write this out ever since I came up with this pairing.**

**-:-**

Saffron City, the largest city in the Kanto region. Home to well known places of interests such as the Sliph Company headquarters and the Magnet Train station, but this story has nothing to do with those. We head over to the Pokémon gym where the leader is currently training with her father.

The Gym Leader was a slender woman of with long grayish-blue hair and bright red eyes. She wore a red long-sleeved outfit that stopped on her upper thigh and had a black band around her stomach. Her legs were covered with black tights and she wore yellow and red boots.

Her father was a tall bearded man who wore blue jeans, a green jacket over a white t-shirt, and a yellow baseball cap.

"Father, is this training necessary? I already know how to use my powers."

"You know how to use them, but you have yet to master them, Sabrina. I know you don't want what happened to happen again."

Sabrina remembered. She became cold and robotic due to her powers and turned people into dolls, her own mother being one of her victims. She did not want that to happen again.

"Then I will do what I can so people no longer get hurt," said Sabrina in a monotone.

Her father flinched a bit. Sabrina was no longer cold to people, but when she was reminded of her past actions, she tended to show her hurt by going back into her shell.

"Sabrina, I think I know someone who can help you."

"Who, Father? It's not that foolish Elite Will, is it?"

"No. The person I have in mind is not a psychic."

That did not make sense to the Psychic Mistress.

"…How will this person be able to help if they are not a psychic?" questioned Sabrina.

Her father let out a small laugh. "Why not use your power of foresight to find out?"

"You know I prefer not to use that power unless absolutely necessary," said Sabrina, narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Then you'll just have to wait and find out," said her father. He then handed her direction. "Just head over to Cerulean and then follow those directions. I'll give the person a call so they'll be expecting you."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as her father walked away. Who in Cerulean City could possibly help her? She'd just have to take her father's word on this. She then left the gym, hoping this wasn't a mistake.

-:-

With the help of her recently evolved Alakazam, Sabrina teleported to Cerulean without trouble. She followed the directions her father gave her and found her way to a large building.

'_Is this…a factory?'_ thought Sabrina.

The large door of the building opened and out walked a lazy looking muscular man with light brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a black tank top under a sleeveless white lab coat, black jeans, red shows, work gloves, and a red hat atop of his head. He let out loud yawn.

"Damn phone. Man, I was having such a nice nap, too," said the man, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then noticed Sabrina coming towards him. "Yo! You the one who needs help with her psychic powers?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. _'This is the person who is to help me? He does not look competent to help me!'_

"Well, are you?" the man asked again.

"Yes, I am. Are you the one who is to help me?"

"You bet! The name's Noland and I am the Factory Head of the Kanto Battle Frontier," introduced the man with a grin.

The Gym Leader's eyes narrowed. "Just how exactly will someone like you be able to help me?"

Noland grinned at her. "Trust me. If you need help, I'm the guy to come to. Come inside my factory so we can get started."

"…Very well."

Noland led Sabrina into the factory where she saw many different kinds of machines and robots off to the side. She was intrigued by all of this.

"You like 'em?"

"What?"

"The machines. I consider them my treasures as I put a lot of work into them," explained Noland.

"You built these machines?"

"Yup! I'm a technical genius who likes to invent things and I'm considered as the smartest member of the Battle Frontier."

"Interesting. I mean no offense, but you don't look like someone of high intelligence."

"Hehehe, I usually get that from those who first meet me. Though the look on their faces when I prove them wrong is fun to see."

"…You are a very strange man."

"And you're a very strange woman," said Noland with a smirk, but Sabrina sensed no animosity from him. "Now, let's start on working with your powers. Please take a seat."

Sabrina walked over to the chair Noland pointed at. Once she was seated, Noland placed a helmet on her head. The helmet looked like it was a colander covered in wires. Sabrina could feel annoyance build up in her for wearing such an item.

"Is this thing necessary?"

"Yes. Since you're a psychic, I need to be able to know how your brainwaves are. With this information, I'll be able to invent something that could help you control your powers better."

"Really?" asked Sabrina, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yup!" grinned Noland.

The Factory Head went over to the computer and typed in a few commands. Soon the machine that the brain helmet was connected to sprung to life and showed some wavy lines on the screen.

"So those are my brainwaves?"

"That's right. These would be your normal brainwaves. Now we need to record your brainwaves when you're using your psychic powers," said Noland. He then pointed at the workbench where his tools were. "Try using your telekinesis on those tools."

"Very well."

The Psychic Mistress' eyes glowed with a blue light and soon, so did the tools. The tools then started to rise from their positions and float above the workbench.

"Interesting," said Noland, watching her brainwaves change on the screen. "Okay, you can put them down."

"Did you get the information you needed?" asked Sabrina as she set the tools down.

"In a way, yes, but to make sure it is one hundred percent accurate, I'll need you to come back everyday for the rest of the week."

"…What?"

"You want to better control your powers, right? Depending on the level of a problem, finding the solution depends on how much information one has. This problem definitely requires more information if I'm to help you. Understand?"

Sabrina was surprised by Noland's conviction on the matter and how much knowledge he seemed to possess. She was sure that if she took a look into his mind, she'd get lost amongst the vast amount of information in there. Nodding her head in understanding, Sabrina bid goodbye and left the Battle Factory, agreeing to come back the next day.

-:-

Over the next week, Sabrina went back to the Battle Factory and had Noland perform more tests. Also over the next week, Sabrina got to know Noland better and kept getting impressed by him and his vast knowledge. Whether it was on mechanics, Pokémon, or anything, Noland knew it. Aside from being impressed by him, Sabrina also felt an unknown emotion whenever she was around Noland. She had no idea what it was, except that it felt as if heat was building up in her body. To find the answers she was looking for, she asked the only person she could think of who could help her.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I need help deciphering something."

"What is it, Sabrina?"

Sabrina explained to her mother about what has happened during the week. She went on to explain to explain the unfamiliar emotions she was having when she was near Noland. Her mother surprised her when she let out a happy squeal and brought her daughter into a big hug.

"M-Mother, what are you doing?" questioned Sabrina, a little crept out by her mother's actions.

"I'm just so happy for you, Sabrina! You finally found yourself a boyfriend!" squealed her mother, who was acting like a teenager.

"Boyfriend?"

"Of course, dear. The emotion you're feeling for this man happens to be love!"

"Love? But how is that possible, Mother? I have only known Noland for almost a week."

"Sometimes that's all it takes, dear. So tell me, what does he think of you?"

"…I don't know. He doesn't seem to be interested in anything but his work. I don't even sense those perverted thoughts that most men seem to have from him. …Am I not attractive?" wondered Sabrina, actually feeling self-conscious.

"Don't be like that, Sabrina. You are a very beautiful girl and any man would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend or wife," said her mother with a smile.

"Then why won't he give me a second look?"

"I don't know, dear. Every man is different with what they're attracted to in a woman. The best advice I can give you is to just be yourself. If he still doesn't show the same feeling towards you, then there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"I see. Thank you for your help, Mother."

"It was no problem, Sabrina, and good luck."

Sabrina's mother left to finish any chores around the house, leaving the psychic woman on her own. Sabrina thought about what her mother said about being herself. That could work, but the Psychic Mistress wanted to try something else first. She had a lot of work ahead of her.

-:-

Sabrina arrived at the Battle Factory the next day on time. Today was the day she'd be getting whatever Noland had invented to help her with her powers. She made her way towards the building when Noland met her at the door.

"So, Sabrina, are you ready for your surpri- Whoa."

Noland was struck speechless when he saw Sabrina. Instead of the outfit he's used to seeing her in, Sabrina was now dressed in a pink spaghetti strapped top that showed off her belly, white form fitting jeans held with a black belt with a silver buckle, and pink slip on shoes. Her hair was also in a different style from its usual straightness. In her mind, she was glad she left Haunter at the Saffron Gym or else he'd be laughing at her upcoming misfortune.

"Hello, Noland."

"Sabrina, you look…different."

That was not what she expected or wanted to hear. Considering his surprised expression though, he hadn't have enough time to comprehend the situation, so she tried again.

"Is something wrong, Noland?"

"Not really. It's just…those clothes don't fit you."

That was definitely something she didn't want to hear. Her eyes started to glow with anger as she narrowed a glare at the Factory Head.

"Did you just imply that I was overweight?"

"What? No! I'm just saying you don't seem like the type of girl to wear something that shows so much skin! Plus, you don't seem like a "pink" person," explained Noland, scared that Sabrina was going to kill him.

"…I see. Do you like my new look though?"

Noland raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's my input have to do with anything?"

"For someone who is supposed to be highly intelligent, you sure are dense," said Sabrina with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Seeing that this would go nowhere, Sabrina decided that there was only one way to get it through his head. She placed her hands on the sides of his head and then pulled him in, placing her lips atop of his and giving him a kiss. Noland's eyes widened in shock, but soon closed as he kissed her back. They soon parted when they had tasted each other enough.

"Do you understand now?" questioned Sabrina.

"Yeah. Can I ask why though?"

"You are a very intelligent man, Noland. I find that attractive."

"You mean my good looks had nothing to do with it?" joked Noland.

"That would be a bonus."

Noland let out a laugh. "Come on. I finished the device that'll help you control your powers better."

The Factory Head grabbed The Psychic Mistress' hand, intertwining their fingers. Sabrina faintly blushed at this while Noland gave off a smirk. He thought she looked cute when she blushed. Leading her inside the factory, he brought her over to his workbench where two black and green bracelets sat.

"…These are supposed to help me?"

"Yup! These bracelets are to help you be able to focus your powers better. As time goes on, you won't need them as you'll have been able to master your powers," explained Noland.

Noland then took the bracelets and clamped them on Sabrina's wrists. Wanting to test them out, Sabrina focused her telekinesis, making the green parts of the bracelets glow, and found it to be much easier to use her powers.

"They work! I can feel my powers run much smoother," said Sabrina, surprise clearly on her face.

"Hehehe, of course they work. I said I'd help and I didn't intend to break that promise."

"Thank you, Noland."

"No problem, Sabrina. Hey, do you want to go and grab some lunch? My treat."

Sabrina gave a small smile. "I'd like that, Noland."

The two left the Factory and headed into town, enjoying the rest of the day in each other's company.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**First time writing for these two. Sabrina may be out of character here, but I based her personality on the fact that because she was basically a prisoner in her own body when she was first introduced in the animé, I figured she'd be…naive to certain emotions once she was free from her shell.**

**And that would be the first Brainwaveshipping fic. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
